Close Call: Can The Ending Be Good?
by Omega Cosmo
Summary: A very fictional story indeed. Mousse defeats Ranma, does that mean that Mousse can finally marry Shampoo?


Close Call: Can The Ending Be Good?  
===================================  
  
A Ranma ½ Fanfiction by Omega Cosmo  
===================================  
  
========  
Contents  
========  
  
I. Characters / Intro  
II. Casual Fighting  
III. Shampoo... Loves Me?  
IV. The Marriage  
V. Epilogue  
  
=====================  
I. Characters / Intro  
=====================  
  
The Characters  
==============  
  
Ranma Saotome -  
This guy has the head role in Ranma ½.  
Due to a curse he acquired in Jusenkyo, he turns into a girl  
when splashed with cold water.  
Upon contact with warm water, he becomes a guy again.  
He is engaged to Akane.  
  
Akane Tendo -  
The female lead of Ranma ½.  
She is engaged to Ranma, and is also in love with him.  
(Although she would never admit it)  
She is not cursed so she doesn't turn into anything upon contact  
with cold water.  
  
Shampoo -  
Shampoo is a chinese girl that was defeated by female Ranma one day,  
and swore to kill her.  
Later, she was also defeated by male Ranma, which according to amazon law  
means that he must marry her.  
Shampoo always follows Ranma because of her love for him.  
She turns into a cat when splashed with cold water.  
  
Mousse -  
Mousse is my favorite character in the series.  
He's a chinese boy with many tricks up his sleeves. (MANY)  
He has very poor eye-sight and since he thinks he looks cooler  
without glasses, he doesn't wear them very often. (Hilarity often ensues when he is without glasses)  
He is VERY deeply in love with Shampoo and has been so since they were 3 years old.  
He turns into a duck when splashed with cold water.  
  
Cologne -  
Cologne is Shampoo's great grandmother, full of wisdom and secret techniques.  
Although very short, she is not to be underestimated in combat either.  
Owns the Cat Cafe together with Shampoo.  
  
The Intro  
=========  
  
Mousse is as usual walking around and thinking of his love, Shampoo.  
The only way that he'll ever marry her is if he would beat Ranma.  
Today, something spectacular might just happen...  
  
===================  
II. Casual Fighting  
===================  
  
Mousse was walking around, deep in thoughts.  
"How, oh how, can I ever beat Ranma?" he thought.  
"I've tried everything! My dark magic, my fist of the white swan, my exploding eggs...  
heck, I've even tried to ally myself with others!"  
*Ranma walks by*  
"Hey Mousse. Bye Mousse."   
"RANMA SAOTOME! TODAY IS THE DAY YOU DIE AND I MARRY SHAMPOO!"  
"Hey, calm down man. You can marry Shampoo anytime for all I care! And besides,  
you can't beat me!"  
"SILENCE!"  
*Mousse sends out chains that sticks Ranma to the ground*  
"Heheheh, life's hard when you can't move... isn't it?"  
"Ack, how did this happen?"  
"Now, TO FINISH THIS!  
SUPER SECRET TECHNIQUE DEVELOPED THROUGH 3000 YEARS OF CHINESE HISTORY!  
HAKKYOKEN! EXPLODING... EGGS!"  
*Mousse takes forth a hen and gets a few eggs from it, which explodes upon contact*  
"I have two words for you Ranma: EAT IT!"  
*Mousse throws the eggs at Ranma*  
"AGGGHHHHHHH" Ranma screamed.  
The mist from the explosion disappeared slowly.  
"Is this it? Is Ranma dead?"  
There was no one there.  
"Huh?! Where did you go?"  
"Right behind you, Mousse."  
"But... HOW?!"  
"Martial artists have their secrets. You're going down, china boy."  
*Ranma performs the Chestnuts Roasting On An Open Fire technique on Mousse*  
"Ugh...  
Seems like you've beaten me yet again... Shampoo... forgive me..."  
*Mousse falls down, seemingly uncouncious*  
"Thanks for the exercise, Mousse!"  
*Ranma walks away*  
"I'M NOT QUITE DONE YET!"  
"Huuuh?!"  
"Behold, a technique developed over 3000 years of chinese history passed down to  
one disciple... me!  
HAWK'S TALON!"  
*Mousse flies forward with talon's on his feet, stabbing Ranma in the stomach*  
"AAAAGGGHHHHH"  
"Got you, Ranma.  
Perhaps a bit unfair, but I did it for love!"  
*Ranma falls down, uncouncious*  
"NIHAO, RANMA!!!" Shampoo screamed upon entering the scene.  
"Ranma...?"   
"As you can see my darling Shampoo, Ranma is taken care of.  
And since he is, you are to be my bride!"  
"Mousse... beat Ranma? How it possible?"  
"I'm the best!"  
"Very well, Shampoo date Mousse."  
"WAY TO GO!!!" Mousse has never been this happy before.  
Is his dreams finally coming true?  
  
=========================  
III. Shampoo... Loves Me?  
=========================  
  
After a series of dates between Mousse and Shampoo, Shampoo is beginning to realize  
that Mousse is actually the one that she wants.  
Or is she?  
  
"Shampoo, we've been dating for several weeks now..."  
"Yes, Mousse?"  
"I would like to... ummm..."  
"Yes?"  
"I would like to know if... umm..."  
"I waiting!"  
"Would you... be my wife?"  
*Mousse takes forth a diamond ring*  
"Mousse wife? But..."  
*Shampoo thinks of Ranma for a split second and remembers that Mousse won over him*  
"Shampoo will be your wife, Mousse!  
Shampoo love you!"  
"WHHATTT?!!! REALLY?!!! You love me?!!!!"   
*Mousse dances around like a mad man*  
"SHE LOVES ME SHE LOVES ME SHE LOVES MEEEEEEEE!!!!"  
"Mousse so funny and stupid." Shampoo said, giggling.  
"Very well, I guess I'll have to congratulate!" Ranma said, upon entering the scene.  
"Ranma? How long have you been here?"   
"Long enough to see how this turned out!"  
"Don't let me be late to congratulate aswell!" Akane added upon entering.  
"You all congratulate me even though I've treated you in such a bad manner before?!"  
"Indeed, Mousse. I've realized by now that you are indeed a worthy son-in-law.  
Having bested Ranma in combat and also being quite the romantic one, you've earned my   
grand-daughters hand." Cologne added.  
"You're all so kind!!!  
I AM THE LUCKIEST MAN ALIVE!!!"  
Shampoo just nodded and giggled.  
"You are all invited to the marriage!  
Bring family, bring friends! This is going to be spectacular indeed!" Cologne said in a very happy tone.  
People at the restaurant started clapping.  
This was truly like a scene from any chosen romantic comedy.  
  
================  
IV. The Marriage  
================  
  
It was a beautiful spring day at the chinese temple located in the middle of Tokyo.  
Old people that Ranma, Akane, Shampoo and Mousse had met before were here.  
Akane's sisters Nabiki and Kasumi.  
Akane's and Ranma's fathers, Genma Saotome and Soun Tendo.  
Happosai, the lustful lecher.  
Ryoga, the forever lost boy.  
Tatewaki "Blue Thunder" Kuno and his sister Kodachi Kuno.  
Ukyo Kuonji, the okomoniyaki princess.  
Everyone had gathered to watch Mousse and Shampoo become man and wife.  
"Hear that Saotome, they are getting married! I cannot help but cry at a time like this!"  
Soun said to Genma.  
"You said it Tendo, and this also means that Shampoo will leave m'boy alone!" Genma boasted.  
"I, Tatewaki Kuno, age 17, the blue thunder of Furinkan high, demands to know where I shall sit!"  
"Here, master Kuno." said Sasuke, Kuno's ever faithful servant.  
"Hark, hark!" the priest began with.  
"Please sit down everybody, the ceremony is soon to begin!"  
"Wait, let me ask you, is this the chapel of china located in middle Tokyo?" Ryoga, the ever lost one.  
"Yes."  
"REALLY?! I MADE IT!!! THE POWER OF LOVE TO AKANE HAS MADE THIS TO ME!" Ryoga said while dancing to his seat.  
Mousse was preparing by the altar, did the clothes fit ok etc?  
"The bride enters!" the priest proclaimed.  
The wedding march was played.  
Shampoo wore a very lovely dress which was worn by Cologne the day she married.  
Shampoo walked slowly towards the altar, led by her father which has come all the way from  
China for this happy event.  
In the chapel was also Mousse's old mother, which was overjoyed by seeing her son marry before the  
day she died, alas, she had not long left.  
Thus, the event began.   
The priest asked the usual questions ending with:  
"Do you, Mousse, take Shampoo to be your loving wife and love until death sets you apart?"  
"I do." Mousse was clearly very nervous.  
"Do you, Shampoo, take Mousse to be your loving husband and love until death sets you apart?"  
"Shampoo do."  
"You may kiss the bride."  
And you know the rest.  
When their lips met, all the people in the church raised from their seats and started to clap.  
They were all very happy to see Mousse and Shampoo unite, mainly because Mousse wanted her so much  
and managed to get her.  
This was a sign that even seemingly hopeless love stories has a possability of ending well.  
  
===========  
V. Epilogue  
===========  
  
*Ranma went back to the usual school/training, still hiding his feelings for Akane.  
However, there's one difference now: No Shampoo around that wants him.  
He still has Kodachi, Ukyo and Akane to worry about though...  
  
*Akane went back to the usual school/training aswell, still hiding her feelings for Ranma.  
Being relieved that Shampoo and Mousse are gone, she's still a bit sad over the emptiness  
that is the Cat Cafe now when Mousse and Shampoo have moved to China.  
  
*Mousse married Shampoo and they went back to China.  
Their future seems bright, although Shampoo drives Mousse insane at times...  
  
*Shampoo married Mousse and they went back to China.  
She drives Mousse insane by constantly nagging on him to get children and  
stealing his money to buy jewelry.  
  
*Cologne stayed in Japan, but promised to go back to China when "her time is near".  
  
*The minor characters went back to their usual lives.  
The only difference now is that the town is a bit more silent since Mousse  
and Shampoo are gone.  
  
The End 


End file.
